1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to methods for measuring light intensity distribution.
2. Description of Related Art
To measure an intensity distribution of a light source, known methods including placing a sensor at a position having a determined distance away from the light source, and then moving the sensor around a circumference of a circle with the light source as a center of the circle. Other known methods placing a sensor at positions having different distances away from the light source. These known methods require moving the sensor to obtain a plurality of testing data while measuring the intensity distribution of the light source.
The sensors used in measuring intensity distributions of light sources can be classified into two types: thermal and photonic. The thermal sensors are low-cost and can be operated at room temperature but have low sensitivities and low response speeds. The photonic sensors have high sensitivities and high response speeds. However, the photonic sensors are high-cost and cannot be operated at room temperature.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a highly sensitive method for measuring intensity distributions of light sources at room temperature. The sensor used in the method is low-cost and need not to be moved while measuring.